Twins
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: Tenzin and Lin were once a couple. We all know that. What really happened between them? When he left for Pema did he know what he was really leaving? Now discovering he has two daughters with Lin and one daughter is getting married, new problems surface and old ones are revisited after sixteen years of being apart.
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND FAN FIC EVER! PLEASE BE KIND! IF I PUBLISH MORE THEY WILL BE LEGEND OF KORRA, HARRY POTTER, GAME OF THRONES/A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE AND MAYBE SOMETHING ELSE. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, FAN FICTION READING PEEPS!**

* * *

They were twins. Two girls that were identical. The only difference was the element they bent. Relaine bent air. They was swift and flowing. Koraline bent earth. She was hard and stubborn. Both girls were skilled in knife throwing, swords, archery, fans, nun chuks, kantana, chi blocking, etc. Their mother wanted to make sure they'd never be helpless incase they got their bending taken away. Both girls had been kept a secret until their sixteenth birthday. The girls returned from a Propriety School For Girls. At sixteen, they were now eligible to marry. No one can know their lineage. They started going to galas all over the earth kingdom until finally their mother let them return to Republic City. The rich twins went to the police headquarters and saw the statue of their grand mother Toph Bei Fong.

"One day that will be me." Koraline said.

Relaine sighed.

"What's wrong sis?" Koraline asked.

"It's just- you have this great legacy to uphold as an earthbender and I'm just an" she turned her voice to a whisper, "airbender. What am I supposed to do?"

"Relaine, you're lucky. You're special. There are only five other airbenders in this entire world. And we're just a ferry ride away from them."

"Really?"

"Yup. We can go right now."

"But mom said to meet her at work."

"Well I don't see her. Come on. It will only take a little while. We can meet the airbenders and then leave."

"And how do you suppose to do that?" a voice asked.

Both girls shrunk.

"I think he's the airbending master." Relaine said.

"Yeah I kinda got that from his arrow and clothes."Koraline replied.

"You must be Councilman Tenzin." Relaine said bowing to the master.

"That is correct. And you are?" Tenzin replied.

"I'm Relaine and she's Koraline. She's an earthbender and I'm an- oof!" Relaine was allowed in the stomach by her sister before shoe could continue.

"It was very nice to meet you now it you'll excuse me, I must go meet with Chief Bei Fong." Tenzin told them.

"Thats where we're headed too!" Koraline said.

"I thought you wanted to go to- OOF DAMMIT KOR!" Relaine yelled punching her sister back.

"Well then, shall we go?" Tenzin said.

"We shall."

They went into the Police Headquarters. "Uhhh I have a meeting with..." Tenzin started but was dragged away by the girls.

"Mom we're here!" Koraline called.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" The chief yelled. "I was this close to sending the ENTIRE force out on a search party."

"Koraline wanted to take me to Air- OWWWW" Relaine yelled. "Will you all stop hitting me? It was bad enough with just Kor."

"Ugh Tenzin what do you want?" Lin asked.

"They're your- you have children?" Tenzin asked.

"I know that's not why you came."

"There is a gala this Friday in honor of the heroes who ended the Revolution. It would be an honor if you would attend."

"Don't you have a page that's supposed to deliver these things?" Lin asked obviously not pleased to see him.

"He was busy on another run so I decided to deliver these myself."

"Hm."

"You are welcome to bring Koraline and Relaine."

"I'll think about it."

"Yes!" The girls jumped up.


	2. Chapter 2: A Gala

Both girls were laced in their dress robes and had all their weapons stowed away beneath the fabrics just in case. Koraline had her hair in one bun like her mother and Relaine had hers in two. They were driven by a chauffeur to the event in a limousine. Never before had the chief been seen out of her uniform let alone in a dress arriving in style and with two teenage daughters. She had not introduced her girls yet. She would do so after dinner when the dancing would begin.

When Lin went on the stage in a dress with her hair up the room went silent and every hear turned. "If you don't know who I am, I am Chief Lin Bei Fong and so they don't have to introduce themselves all night long, I will. My daughters Koraline and Relaine." Lin said. The twins bowed and followed their mother off the stage.

"I'm gonna ask the brown eyed one to dance." Bolin said.

"But she's Bei Fong's daughter. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mako asked.

"Don't worry. Lin knows me."

Bolin danced with Relaine while Koraline went to eat more. A bunch of police officers kept asking if Koraline Gould dance with them or if she wanted to go home with them until she got irritated and knocked them all out.

"Lin, do you remember when you'd sing for me?" Tenzin asked.

"When you dumped me I swore I'd never sing ever again not ever again. So don't even try asking me."

"Lin, will you sing for me?"

"Damn why can't I hate you?"

The two went out to the balcony.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything. Just let me hear your voice again."

So she sang for him.

"Why don't you sing for anyone anymore?" Tenzin asked.

"Because it's special and a waste of time. Why would I waste something special for someone I don't love?" Lin answered.

"So you still love me?"

"I think you can answer that yourself." Lin didn't move as Tenzin got closer until their lips met. Lin took a step back. "This is wrong! You're married." Lin ran back inside and launched her girls into the air letting them know it's time to go. They obediently followed their mother out just like they were taught to.

"So, how was your evening girls?" Lin asked.

"Great! I'm going to meet Bolin tomorrow morning at the pro bending arena." Relaine said.

"Not while I'm alive unless he formally asks me for permission for your hand." Lin replied taking down her hair

"But mom its not like we are getting married! And he hasn't been taught to. He's not upper class TRASH from Ba Sing Se!" Relaine yelled.

"So you're dating a street rat."

"He's a pro bender and an honorary guest at the gala. He helped the avatar defeat Amon!"

"So did Tenzin, and Mako, and that Sato girl, and general Iroh of the united forces. You're not going there tomorrow. Send Leo to tell Bolin of my expectations. Maybe he'll come rescue you."

"LEO!" Relaine yelled.

"Yes Mistress Relaine." The butler said.

"Go find the earthbender Bolin of the Fire Ferrets and tell him he must ask my mother FORMALLY to go on a date." Relaine said.

"Yes Mistress Relaine." Leo the butler said leaving.

"What about you Koraline?" Lin asked rather calmly.

"I knocked out half your officers after they asked if I'd go home with them." Koraline said.

"I will have a serious talk with them tomorrow morning." Lin said.


	3. Chapter 3: Bolin's Getting Married

"Bo I told you dating the Chief's daughter was a bad idea." Mako said helping Bolin with a tie and a suit like the formal clothes he wears to galas.

"I think this will be a piece of cake."Bolin said.

"Okay, say what we rehearsed." Asami said.

"Okay so I bow first, " he clears his throat. "Chief Bei Fong, if I promise not to get her pregnant, can I take your daughter, Relaine on a date today?" Bolin said.

Both Asami and Mako hit him on the head.

"She'll have you arrested for even suggesting such a thing!" Mako yelled.

"And apparently they're rich so you have to say some thing along the lines of 'Your daughter is an amazing person that I wish to get to know better so with your permission, may I take her on a date?'" Asami suggested.

"Okay" Bolin was ready to go.

Mako and Asami walked with him to the Bei Fong estate. They had never been there before. They followed the directions the butler Leo had given them.

"Woah!" they all chadors when they came to two large earthy gates with the golden seal of the flying boar painted on it guarded by a dozen or so powerful benders and non benders. The gatekeeper approached them.

"Name Sir?" the gate keeper asked.

"Bolin"

"Mako"

"Asami, sir"

"The Masters Lin and Relaine are waiting for Sir Bolin." The gate keeper said letting Bolin in but closing the earth wall before Mako and Asami.

"So... Ya like standin' there?" Asami asked.

The guard said nothing but remained still.

"Can you even talk?" Asami asked.

The guard buckled the earth hurting Asami's foot.

Asami electrocuted him.

As soon as the guard fell with a thud the alarm went off.

"NO! It's not what it seems!" Asami yelled.

"Stay away from her!" Mako yelled firebending at the guards. Both were arrested and brought to the master.

Mako and Asami were led through several extravagantly decorated hallways until they fame to the drawing room where the chief sat with her angles crossed in silk robes in a chair sipping tea rather dantily.

Bolin sat next to Relaine with an arm around her. He got his girl.

"What did you do?" Bolin asked seeing his brother and friend in handcuffs.

"According to this report they tried to breach my security on the house by electrocuting a guard but were quickly out numbered." Lin read from the file.

"Chief, you know they wouldn't do that." Bolin said.

"When why did the bow firebend when the guards tried to detain the girl?" Lin asked.

"I was DEFENDING her! They were wrong to provoke her and she got revenge!" Mako said.

"Mako will be suspended from his duties on the Police Force for about a month in which he will spend his time in PRISON with Asami Sato for trying to break into the Bei Fong estate. Biggest mistake you'll ever make." Lin said.

"You can't suspend me!" Mako yelled.

"Uh... Officer Mako, I am the CHIEF of Police." Lin said.

Later that day Tenzin and Korra came to visit them in the hospital.

"I know it's harsh but you really should not have electrocuted the guard Asami, just because he provoked you." Korra said.

"But what about Mako? he was just trying to defend me." Asami said.

"Because he firebent it looked as if you were fighting to get in. If you just let them take you to Lin she would have let you our after like two days." Tenzin added.

A month was faster than they thought. Mako and Asami were released from the prison and were allowed to go free.

"That was not as bad as I thought." Mako said.

"That's because you didn't try to escape." Lin interrupted. They turned around. "What have we learned from this little experience?"

"If you're innocent you have nothing to worry about." Asami said.

"Not exactly. Mako," Lin replied.

"If we break a rule then face the facts." Mako said.

"Yes if you mess up, fess up." Lin told them.

"Wow Mako I can't believe you already have a criminal record." Korra said.

"It's not that bad." Mako replied.

"You tried to break into the house of the richest, most powerful person in the earth kingdom."

"I thought the earth king was most powerful."

"He couldn't handle the pressure of ruling the Earth Kingdom so he gave it to Lin. She rules from Republic City."

"Wow. So Koraline and Relaine are Princesses?"

"Yup. And Bolin's gonna marry one."

"WAIT WHAT! MY LITTLE BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED?" Mako yelled.

"Yup. 16 is marrying age. For a girl at least. Half the police force proposed to Koraline but she kicked their ass. Bolin will marry Relaine this weekend."

" My owns brother is getting married this weekend and no one had the decency to tell me? Did he even think this through?"

"Yes he did. For like a second."

"Where is he now?"

"At her house which you are probably not allowed to go to."

"I have to speak with my brother."

"The masters are not here. They are currently in Ba Sing Se." the gate keeper said.

"What about my brother, Bolin?"

"He is with his betrothed."

"UGH!" Mako went to the police station. "WHERE'S THE CHIEF?" he demanded.

"Chief Bei Fong left for Ba Sing Se after you were released." Saikhan said.

Mako would have to wait for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

The phone rang on Air Temple Island. Pema answered it.

"This Lin Bei Fong may I please speak to Councilman Tenzin?" the voice on the other line asked.

"It's Pema. Lin, you could tell me and I'll deliver the message."

"I don't think so. I need to tell Tenzin myself."

"I don't- I'll just go get Tenzin."

Lin smiled to herself.

"Hello?" Tenzin asked.

"Hey Baldy. I was just going to let you know the wedding will be in Gaoling. I should have told you sooner but you are the father of my girls. You need to walk her down the isle. Sorry for the short notice."

"I'm just a little disappointed you lied to me that day we broke up. You said nothing was wrong."

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY? OH THAT'S GREAT HONEY! BREAK MY HEART WHY WON'T YOU?"

"IF YOU TOLD ME I WOULD'VE STAYED!"

"THEN MAYBE We'd BE TWICE AS MISERABLE."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DIDN'T LET ME KNOW SO IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"AN IT NEVER WILL!"

"LIN!"

She hung up.

Pema heard Tenzin's side of the conversation.

"I'm just a little disappointed you lied to me that day we broke up. You said nothing was wrong."

"IF YOU TOLD ME I WOULD'VE STAYED!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DIDN'T LET ME KNOW SO IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"LIN!"

He would have stayed? With Lin? Pema had never seen Tenzin get so angry before and yell so loud. She heard a sigh. Lin hung up.

"Pema, I'm going to Gaoling for Relaine's wedding." Tenzin said.

"Why? It's not like she's your daughter." Pema tried.

"No. I- I just need to speak with Lin."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." Tenzin kissed her cheek and ran to get Oogi.

Not even my lips? Pema thought.

"LIN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"WHY DID I NEED TO? CLEARLY YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

"WELL I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT!"

"I MADE IT VERY CLEAR BUT YOU WERE TOO IGNORANT TO NOTICE ALL THE SIGNS."

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!"

"WHY? SO I COULD HURT PEMA JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HURT ME?"

"Lin,"

"DON'T 'Lin' ME! WHAT DOES IT MATTER ANYMORE? I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER IT!"

"WE CAN'T BE OVER IT. MY DAUGHTER IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"SHE'S MINE! YOU LOST THE PRIVILEGE TO CALL HER THAT WHEN YOU LEFT US!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS LEAVING!"

"OH REALLY? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU - AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" Lin became quiet. "I gave you everything. I had my office packed ready to go. I had been training for months to be an air acolyte. To be what YOU wanted. I was going to never earth bend. I was going to control my temper. When you broke up with me, I didn't destroy the island. I displayed the self-control thinking you'd notice. I cried for you..." Lin was crying again. "Just go. My daughters survived without a father for 16 years and they could go another 16 years without. And by the way, I CAN produce Airbenders. Relaine is one. She will wear Air bending dress robes today."

"Lin I'm not leaving. Not again." Tenzin didn't see the Esteemed Chief of police, The Secret Earth Queen, Mother of two, but a ten year old little girl after she lost her mother to a blood bender, the devastated young woman after the only person she had left, abandoned her with twins. Tenzin knelt beside her and held her as she cried.

"You don't always have to be so strong." Tenzin said.

"Oh but I do. You wouldn't understand. Twelve year old kids play in the street with friends. I had a city to protect and a country to rule. Who knew I'd also have to raise children on my own later on?" Lin replied holding back her sobs.

"It's a good thing the wedding's tomorrow and not today."

Lin laughed.

"I miss you. Your laugh. Your voice. When you'd sing. When you smile."

"When I beat the crap outta Bumi when I was 6 when he wanted to show me how to make a baby."

They both laughed.

"I miss you too Tenzin. I need you."

"I missed you more. You're beautiful."

"What about Pema?"

"You're strong. You're courageous. And you're proud. You wear battle scars like an award."

"An accomplishment that I got out alive."

"You always worried me sick. A seventeen year old girl I wanted marry was marred by thugs all over her body. Ruining such an innocent girl."

"At first my scars made me feel hideous."

"You were always beautiful to me. I was scared for you. I didn't know if you'd be able to have children. We both were running out of time."

"I understand. YOU were the impatient one there Airhead."

"Hey!"

They were both laughing now.

"Well I better get going." Tenzin said. "I need to clear things up with Pema."

"Well they're invited."

"If Relaine will be in airbender clothes I'll probably have some explaining to do."

"Okay Baldy."

"Bye Linny Poo!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Lin yelled as Tenzin ran out.


	5. Chapter 5: The 100 Year War

**WILL NOT UPDATE IF THERE IS NO ONE WHO WANTS TO READ!**

**I wrote this before book two came out during book one so now I'm lazy and into Game of Thrones so if you want more ask for it and I will write but otherwise, this is it for this fanfic.**

* * *

The wedding went well. In the first row Lin and Tenzin sat with each other with Koraline, Kya, Ursa, and Bumi. Pema and the kids sat on the row behind them. After the wedding, Tenzin gathered Bumi, Kya, Ursa, and Lin.

Pema followed them into the house.

"Do you think she can?" Tenzin asked.

"Probably not." Ursa replied.

"I want to see her try." Lin said.

"Will you go easy on her?" Tenzin asked.

"This is Hundred year war! Hell not. Ozai didn't go easy on Uncle Aang." Lin replied.

"My father was the Avatar. Pema's just a peaceful, calm Air Acolyte." Tenzin replied.

"It's settled then. Baby can't play." Lin said.

"Would you quit calling her Baby?"

"Will Bumi stop calling me Linny?"

"No."

"Then no."

"OH MY GOSH! You two argue like an old married couple!" Kya yelled.

"Hmph." Both Lin and Tenzin folded their arms.

"Just let her play the game. If she fails she fails. No adjustments." Bumi said.

"Agreed?" Kya asked.

"Agreed." they all said.

Pema pretended to be coming down the hall.

"Pema, do you wanna play with the cool kids?" Ursa asked.

"Uh... We're all adults." Pema said nervously.

"Lets put it this way. Do you want us to treat you like shit or do you want to play a game?" Lin asked.

"Lin!" Tenzin snapped.

"Uhh what game?" Pema asked.

"Hundred year war." Lin replied. "You will be Suki."

"Why am I Suki?"

"Cause you can't bend anything."

"Oh."

They played the game. Lin threw flaming boulders at everyone. She nearly crushed Bumi.

"HEY WATCH IT LIN!" Bumi yelled.

"I AM NOT LIN! I AM BOULDER LORD!"

Lin nearly got Pema who flipped over the boulder to everyone's surprise. Pema wanted to show the older people she was capable of a good fight. She did have a sense of humor. She could survive. The battle lasted twenty minutes. Pema got within the range of the Boulderlord's forces and took down Lin. Pema got up and flung Lin into the wall by the foot.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all yelled rushing to Lin.

"How can you be so stupid?" Kya asked.

"HERO LADY!" Meelo yelled. The airbender kids ran onto the course.

"Even WE know you kill the Boulderlord. Not it's forces!" Ikki said.

"How could you do that?" Jinora asked.

Kya and Ursa tried to help Lin up bur she fell down again.

"YOU BROKE HER LEG!" Tenzin yelled. He had yelled at Lin but he never yelled at Pema before.

Kya tended her injury.

"I knew I shouldn't have played." Pema said.

"I never wanted you to." Lin muttered as Tenzin held her.

"Mother, I think I surpassed you maturity wise." Relaine said. "You're not even married."

"Aunt Katara said Baldy over here had a betrothal necklace but was too much of an ostrichchicked to give it to me." Lin grumbled.

"Mom you told her?!" Tenzin yelled.

"And he carries it in his robes every day contemplating whether or not he made the right decision." Bumi added.

"Tenzin you were gonna marry her?" Pema asked. "You never made a betrothal necklace for me."

"I- uh... I gotta go." Lin hit her fist on the ground stopping him from leaving with a giant wall.

"Speak Baldy."


End file.
